Lydia and Malia
The friendship between Banshee Lydia Martin and Werecoyote Malia Tate. The two first met at the end of Season 3B, when Malia, who had just been released from Eichen House, enrolled at Beacon Hills High School where Lydia attended school. Malia immediately joined the McCall Pack, and though the two took some time to warm up to each other as a result of Malia learning to be human again and shed some of her animal instincts, the two eventually became very close when they worked together to both decode the Deadpool hit-list and shut down the computers that ran it. The two grew even closer during the six months between the end of Season 4 and the beginning of Season 5A, with Malia and Lydia spending a lot of time together, often joined by Kira Yukimura as well. Lydia helped Malia learn how to drive, and when Lydia was locked up in Eichen House by her mother, Natalie Martin, Malia was determined to help the rest of the pack break her out to save her life. Now that Kira has returned to New Mexico to train with the Skinwalkers, Malia and Lydia have been seen spending even more time together to deal with it. Lydia and Malia's relationship is referred to as "Malydia" by fans. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In More Bad Than Good, Lydia, along with Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, and Isaac Lahey, worked together to save Malia, still trapped in her coyote form, from being killed by her adopted father Henry Tate, who believed her to be the coyote that killed his wife and children. With Lydia's help, Scott was able to Alpha roar Malia into shifting back into human form, and after a brief reunion with her father, Malia was sent to Eichen House to learn to adapt to human life again. In The Divine Move, Malia was shown enrolling at Beacon Hills High School. When Coach Finstock showed Malia around, she saw Lydia and Kira standing in the hallway. Lydia smiled at Malia, and Malia smiled back, starting the beginning of their friendship. |-|Season 4= In The Dark Moon, Lydia and Malia, along with Scott, Kira, and Stiles, traveled to Mexico to infiltrate the Calavera Family's compound, where they believed Derek Hale was being held captive. When the five of them were captured as well, they realized that Lydia had been taken upstairs by Araya Calavera and began to brainstorm what to do. Malia suggested taking out whoever opened the door next and making a run for it, but when the others insisted that they couldn't leave Lydia behind, Malia seemed confused, since as a coyote, she would leave anyone who was weak and injured behind in order to ensure her survival. However, when Kira and Scott were taken upstairs by Severo Calavera to join Lydia, Stiles helped Malia focus her hearing so she could figure out what was happening to Lydia and the others. While the McCall Pack was following Braeden to La Iglesia where Derek was being held hostage by Kate Argent, Lydia seemed slightly annoyed by Malia's insistence on knowing who Kate was and why she would want Derek. After Scott explained that Kate had caused the Hale House Fire that killed most of the Hales and caused Peter Hale to be seriously burned, Lydia quietly informed her that Kate was Allison Argent's aunt and a complete psychopath. Lydia and Malia were left behind with Stiles and Kira when the Jeep broke down and Scott left for La Iglesia with Braeden. After Malia got into a scuffle with a Berserker, the four were on their way to catch up with Scott and Braeden at La Iglesia when Stiles anxiously informed Malia that he thought she was going to leave them behind. Malia promised that she would never leave Stiles behind before somewhat tactlessly adding that she would leave Lydia and Kira behind, causing Lydia to just as rudely point out that Malia's wound looked pretty bad, indicating that the girls still had some work to do on their friendship. In Muted, Lydia overheard Malia talking to Stiles about how much she disliked math and tried to explain why it was an important subject to learn. When she and Malia were sent to the blackboard to do math problems in front of the class, Lydia reminded Malia that she had lent her her own math notes, but Malia embarrassedly explained that she couldn't understand them. Somewhat frustrated, Lydia helped Malia finish her math problem and quietly pointed out that her claws had popped out as a result of her anxiety regarding the class. That night, when Stiles and Malia were studying together, they looked at Lydia's math notes and realized that the reason why Malia couldn't understand them was because Lydia had unintentionally gone into a Banshee fugue state while she was writing them and had unconsciously written a computer code in them. In The Benefactor, it was revealed that the McCall Pack had been using Lydia's family's lake house to restrain Malia during the full moon when Natalie Martin made a comment about the claw marks in the basement and how she thought a "pack of wild animals" had gotten inside. When the pack discussed what they were going to do about Liam Dunbar, who had accidentally been bitten by Scott in the previous episode and who was about to have his first full moon that night, Malia protested the suggestion that she would be sharing "her basement" with him. This caused Lydia to remind her that it was actually her basement and point out that Natalie had noticed the damage Malia had caused. In I.E.D., it was shown in flashbacks that both Malia and Kira had stayed with Lydia at the lake house all weekend while she listened to the blank record in the Banshee study in hopes of divining the keywords for the last two sections of the Deadpool hit-list. When Lydia stayed up all night with no results, Malia and Kira pulled Lydia away and forced her to get some rest. After the weekend was over, Malia and Lydia worked together to try to use other methods to trigger a Banshee premonition so they could unlock the rest of the Deadpool, which started with Malia watching Lydia try to free-draw in the art room. It was there that Malia got the idea to get help from another Banshee, Meredith Walker, who Malia had befriended while they were at Eichen House together. Later, when they learned that they would be unable to sign Meredith out themselves, Malia suggested going to the music room to try to get a Banshee premonition, causing Lydia to lose her temper. She reminded Malia that she wasn't like the rest of them, because she didn't have claws and fangs and super senses-- she only had voices in her head. When Lydia stormed away, Malia, feeling guilty for pressuring her, tracked Lydia down, and eventually went to the Sheriff's station with Lydia when they learned that Meredith had heard their call for help and had broken out of Eichen House herself to talk to them. Malia helped Lydia question Meredith, and tried to be more gentle with Meredith when Lydia's frustration got the better of her and caused Meredith to shut down. Afterward, Malia realized that the 4-digit code that Meredith had given them corresponded with the numbers and letters on a telephone, leading Lydia to realize that the second keyword was "Aiden." Upon putting the name in the Deadpool code, they unlocked the second list, which included Noshiko Yukimura, Satomi Ito, Kate Argent, and Jordan Parrish. In Monstrous, Lydia was at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station with Sheriff Stilinski and Jordan Parrish to try to get answers about the Deadpool from Meredith Walker and Peter Hale when Malia, who was with Stiles at the lake house, called her to try to figure out how to shut down the computers they found in the walls that were running the payments. While they were video-chatting, Lydia noticed, with help from Stiles and Malia, that the wine stain from The Benefactor had disappeared, leading her to realize that the key to stopping the Deadpool code in the computers must be hidden in the bottle of wine that was spilled. On Lydia's instructions, Malia located the bottle of wine and smashed it on the floor so that Stiles could get the key inside and use it to shut down the computers, successfully ending the Deadpool once and for all. In A Promise to the Dead, Malia, Lydia, and Kira were in Economics class when Coach Finstock passed back tests to the students. Malia showed Lydia the 78% she had recently gotten on a math test, and though Lydia, a straight-A student, wasn't that impressed with the grade, Malia was thrilled to have passed and thanked Lydia for her help with her studies, joking that her math notes helped her a lot when they weren't written in code. Kira and Malia both looked at Lydia with concern when she seemed to get an ominous Banshee premonition and assured her that things were okay, but Lydia didn't seem sure. |-|Book 1= Trivia *Lydia and Malia have both been the objects of Stiles Stilinski's affection. Stiles has had a crush on Lydia since they were in the third grade, whereas Malia was Stiles' first girlfriend, and Stiles was Malia's first boyfriend. This has created a very subtle love triangle in the series. *Lydia has been a kind of tutor for Malia, helping her catch up in school after spending eight years as a coyote in the woods. Thanks in part to Lydia's help, Malia was able to move on to senior year with the rest of her friends. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships